


Just Lie

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris cares for Josh shortly after the twins' disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Lie

**Author's Note:**

> prompt cross posted on tumblr; Ill link it later...or never...

Sam was a good friend, smart and caring and compassionate, but at the moment Chris was considering murder; anything if it meant the phone didn’t ring again. Besides him, Josh muttered in his sleep and Chris laid a hand in his hair.

“Shh, Joshy, it’s ok. Go back to sleep…” He grabbed his cellphone from the nightstand, exceptionally careful not to disturb anything, and answered. “Hello?”

_“Chris? Hey, how’s everything going?”_

He carefully stretched his legs out and pondered her question; how was everything going? He could lie: _everything’s fine, as fine as can be; the cops say there’s a high probability of finding Hannah and Beth, and Josh takes his meds._ He could be sarcastically truthful: _just great, you know, holding my best bro while he cries his eyes out is always a welcome way to spend my days—ohh, and let’s not forget the nightmares and the fact his two sisters are missing, probably dead, or the fact he attempted suicide twice and is now on some pretty strong medication._

He settled on exhausted truth. “It’s…not the best, Sam; Josh is taking it hard. Fuck,” he rubbed at his eyes and sighed. “I mean I just got him to sleep a few minutes ago. We’re…we’re in Hannah’s room right now.”

Forty minutes ago they had been in Beth’s room, but just as Josh had been dozing he’d jolted awake hysterical and Chris thought a change of scenery might do him some good. Josh had refused to go to his room or the living room and dragged Chris into Hannah’s room.

_“Have the police said anything about finding them?”_

Chris observed his friend; Josh seemed deeply asleep, so he kept his voice low and answered her question. “They’re going to call it off; the search. They say if the girls haven’t been found by now then…”

Sam shuddered a breath through the phone and that’s when Chris remembered how close she had been with Hannah.

“God, Sam, I’m so sorry!”

_“How’s Josh taking it?”_

“I…no one’s told him yet. He’s not…stable enough, Sam.” If Chris could’ve protected him from learning of his sisters’ disappearance, he would have. But he would protect him from this terrible news for as long as he could.

“Hmm, Chris…?” Josh was waking up, rubbing at his eyes and glancing about the room curiously. “Who’s on the phone?”

_“Take care of him, Chris; I’ll take care of everyone else, ok?”_

“Take care of yourself, too, Sam; bye…” Chris set the phone aside and laid down quickly, pulling Josh back down too. “Sam was wondering about you; she called quick to check on you.”

“S’nice of her.” Josh murmured; he was already almost back to sleep.

Chris slung an arm over his friend and pulled him close; Josh curled a hand in his shirt and sighed.

“The cops called yet?”

Chris pulled him even closer, closing his eyes tight. “No,” he whispered. “Not yet.”

He would lie in the morning too.


End file.
